The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Broussonetia plant, which is given the varietal denomination of ‘Jinfeng’.
In April 2008, a mutated Broussonetia naturally occurring whole plant was found among Broussonetia seedlings in a nursery at Chuxu Village, Suiping County, Henan Province, China. Leaves of the mutated Broussonetia plant were golden in spring, yellow in summer and golden in autumn. However, leaves of other known seedlings in the same nursery were green. Since the main breeding material of this variety is branches, buds or rhizomes, branches of mutated were then grafted in spring and the mutated plant was reproduced by budding with xylem.
In April 2009, the mutated Broussonetia plant was grafted in the same nursery, and characteristics thereof were kept stable. In the nursery, except for some species of maple, there were no other varieties. The nursery has excellent land, smooth drainage, and no pollution sources around. The nursery is closed with only one entrance. Average summer maximum temperature at the nursery is 38 degrees Celsius, and average winter minimum temperature is −6 degrees Celsius. Annual average rainfall is 800 mm.
From 2010-2014, different generations were used for reproducing. No further mutation was observed. The distinct variety was healthy, and characteristics thereof were kept stable.
The new and distinct variety of Broussonetia plant is not commercially available.